While the art of self-propelled wheel chairs is very old going back at least to 1882, see Arbogast U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,789, most wheel chairs have been made not so much with a view towards the ease and comfort of the occupant but rather looking towards providing inexpensive constructions, folding, adjustments, and mode of travel, and it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a confortable, easily operated wheel chair which is much more convenient for the occupant and easier to operate.